La ducha
by chadead
Summary: hola soy nueva y soy mala dando resumenes, ademas es mi primera vez que escribo español soy rusa y mitad mexicana, espero que le den una oportunidad y ademas es muy hard :D yaoi y comenten por favor.


La ducha

Clint estaba cansado por el entrenamiento y las misiones que decidió tomarse el día libre pero antes de ir a su departamento tenia que dejar algunos documentos a Tony Stark Clint la verdad ya quería darse una ducha y liego ir a la cama llegando a la torre stark entra al elevador al llegar al último piso pasa a la sala esperando a ver Iron Man tomando su vodka como siempre pero no vio a nadie se pasa al balcón a ver si tony no está armando algo o construyendo algo pero no lo ve después de echar un vistazo al paisaje se mete.

Jarvis: señor Barton, le puedo ayudar en algo- Clint se sienta en el sillón con poca paciencia, de verdad quería darse una ducha.

Clint-jarvis sabes donde esta tony-

Jarvis: se fue con la señorita pepper a una cena junto con Steve que necesita decirle –

Clint: vine a darle unos documentos – ¿si quieres yo se los doy?- Clint salta al escuchar una voz de hombre que le hacía dar un escalofrió, haciendo que su piel se ponga de gallina, voltea a ver a la persona que le pregunto y ve al famoso científico y a la vez al temible Hulk pero Clint se queda más perplejo al ver a bruce sin ropa y nada más con una tolla en su cintura podría ver ese cuerpo muy bien formado.

Bruce: Clint… ¿si quieres yo se los doy?-

Clint: mmmm s-se los voy a dejar en la cocina p-para no molestarte-Clint no sabía porque ese hombre le hacía poner nerviosos a estado en con hombres muy peligrosos y misiones horribles ha sido entrenado para no ponerse así y aun ese hombre semidesnudo lo ponía así, deja los documentos en el mini bar voltea a ver a bruce, bruce estaba muy lejos de el le hartaba este silencio tan incómodo que decidió romperlo.

Clint: ¿estas nervioso? – bruce lo voltea a ver y nada más ve Clint recargado en el mini bar y con una sonrisa mona…bruce no podía creer lo había pensado.

Bruce-_pensé que su sonrisa es mona_ – Clint se acerca poco a poco al científico.

Clint: no me has respondido, Bruce –bruce al escuchar a Clint llamándole le ponía la piel en punta ve como Clint camina hacia él.

Clint: bueno, así que esa es tu respuesta, se no confías mucho en mi por S.H.I.E.L.D, pero tenemos la oportunidad para conocernos mejor, me gustaría conocer al científico-separa al frente de bruce.

Bruce: solamente no confió en S.H.I.E.L.D- ve como Clint hace una cara triste-no es que desconfié de ti solamente en fury y los que creen que soy una amenaza-Clint se acerca mas a bruce y le dice con una voz cariñosa.

Clint- yo no creo que seas una amenaza además ahora mucha gente cree un héroe- bruce siente una punzada en el pecho se hace un lado tapándose la nariz y la boca, Clint se da cuenta que ya estaba muy cerca de la cara de bruce.

Clint: lo siento yo…

Bruce: apestas a sangré-

Clint: ¿eh?-se acuerda que no había lavado su traje hace 4 semanas y estaba lleno de sangre de él y sus enemigos-así lo siento yo mmmm mejor me voy – Clint se aleja de bruce y se va directo al elevador hasta que siente como lo agarra del brazo, voltea a ver a bruce que estaba viendo otra cosa pero Clint podía ver sus mejillas y sus orejas rojas.

Bruce: si quieres puedes bañarte aquí-

Clint: no quiero molestar-

Bruce: no me molestas además no te respondido tu pregunta- Clint siente como su corazón late rápidamente bruce le enseña donde está el baño Clint entra al baño y ve una tina y al otro lado una regadera.

Bruce: puedes bañarte en la que quieras, te voy atraer una toalla- cuando sale bruce, Clint se quita toda la parte de arriba de su traje y solo se deja el pantalón- cálmate Clint solo está siendo amable contigo- Clint voltea y ve la cesta de ropa sucia y allí ve la blusa morada de bruce, agarra la camisa- veo que le gusta el morado- Clint huele la camisa, ese olor le fascinaba con un toce de loción, siente como se le hace un bulto en su entrepierna Clint no podía creer lo de su miembro luego piensa en bruce con la toalla, dios como quería quitarle la la maldita toalla, quería devorar todo lo que estaba debajo de la toalla, Clint ya no soporto el dolor de su entrepierna así que se bajó el cierre sus pantalones a medio caer y sacando su erecto afuera del calzón empezó a masturbarse mientras que olía la camisa por segunda vez, sus gemidos inundaban el baño.

Clint: ahh ah ahhh bruce dios mmgh te-te amoo ahhh- Clint estaba tan excitado que cuando eyaculo no se dio cuenta del sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose; bruce se asoma y ve a Clint gritando su nombre mientras eyaculaba , cierra la puerta con cuidado y se queda congelado no podía dejar de pensar como estaba la cara de Clint roja su boca tenía un hilo de saliva y sus gemidos dios eran sonidos hermosos, siente como su miembro le dio unos impulsos de dolor, bruce estaba caliente abre tantito la puerta, ve a Clint totalmente desnudo, contempla el cuerpo que estaba lleno de cicatrices pero aun asi su piel toda blanca unas partes rosadas ve cómo se siente a lado de la tina con las manos en la cara.

Clint: me gustas bruce- bruce abrió los ojos como platos- agh que idiota soy, como se va fijar en alguien como yo y además soy de S.H.I.E.L.D, ¡yo soy el que se pone nerviosos! JODER- bruce no podía soportar ese dolor que le causaba por a Clint culpándose… y el dolor de su miembro que pedía atención, abre la puerta de un golpe; Clint se espanta ve como Clint se para, cierra la puerta de un golpe se dirige hacia Clint.

Clint: b-bruce ¿Qué pasa?-bruce jala a Clint haciendo que sus bocas se juntaran, ese beso era pasional salvaje, se separan por falta de aire, bruce ve Clint, estaba en shock, bruce se quita la toalla la tira en algún rincón y se va directamente a la boca, claro que Clint le respondió el beso aunque decidió cortarlo para empujar a bruce.

Bruce: que, no te gusta prefieres oler mi camisa-Clint ve a bruce sorprendido, bruce le sonríe pícaramente, Clint cambia su cara a seria empuja a bruce hasta la regadera haciendo que el sorprendido sea bruce baja hasta la erección del científico, al fin pudo ver el miembro que tanto quería devorar, Clint contempla el miembro grande de largo y de ancho en otras palabras un monstruo lo agarra llevándolo hacia su boca, bruce soltaba gemidos, Clint empezó a succionar el pre-semen.

Bruce: cl-Clint para…m-me voy a venir- Clint no le hizo caso solo empezó a besar la punta de la hombría de bruce y lamer, bruce no soporto más y se vino en la garganta de Clint, se levanta al frente del él y se traga el semen lascivamente lo abraza y le susurra en oído.

Clint: ¿quieres parar?- Clint le besa el cuello lascivamente, bruce empuja a Clint hacia la pared haciendo quedar en espaldas el grandulón le gustaba esa espalda con sus manos acaricia la espalda cariñosamente ve todas las cicatrices y les empieza a depositar besos hasta llegar en la cadera con una mano agarra el pene y lo empieza a masturbar lentamente y con su dedo presiona la punta, haciendo que Clint se torciera de placer y que sus gemidos fueran más fuertes, con su otra mano le empieza a dar nalgadas fuertes, Clint grita de placer le gustaba como se ponía esto, para bruce los gemidos de clint era música quería escuchar más de esa voz, dejo de darle nalgadas para chupar dos de sus dedos cuando sintió que ya estaban bien lubricados los introdujo lentamente en la entrada haciendo círculos le introdujo el tercer dedo con un poco de brusquedad, bruce capto el dolor de Clint, saco los dedos se levanta y abraza a Clint tiernamente.

Clint: ¿Bruce?

Bruce. No te quiero hacer daño, Clint -lo abraza más fuerte Clint se voltea a darle un beso en la frente.

Clint: bruce no tengas miedo no me vas hacer daño eso nunca va pasar- Clint junta sus frentes.

Bruce: Clint, ¿en serio quieres estar conmigo?

Clint: si quiero estar contigo.

Bruce: ¿qué hay de Natasha? creí que ustedes…

Clint: Natasha mi amiga la considero una hermana; bruce siempre me has gustado- bruce sonrió al escuchar esa palabra de la persona que hizo latir su corazón, agarra a Clint lo tira al suelo de la ducha se acerca a su oreja

Bruce. Clint, enserio tengo ganas de penetrarte- Clint se impactó al escuchar eso pero estaba tan ansioso

Clint: penétrame duro – con sus piernas abraza la cintura de bruce atrayéndolo más haciendo que se rosen sus miembros, bruce pone la punta de su pene en la entrada introduciéndolo lentamente.

Clint: b-burce- Clint en rolla sus brazos en la espalda- puedes Moverte ahh- bruce daba las embestidas cada vez más rápidas y fuertes.

Clint: AHH ahh BRUCE dios Aahhhh- Clint no quería que se acabara este deliciosos momento, pero quería hacer algo fabuloso para el final –ahh dios m-más BRUCE ahh ah fuerteee ah-bruce ya estaba a punto de correrse hasta que Clint saca su pene y se abalanza sobre el haciendo que bruce quedara boca arriba, Clint se mete el miembro caliente, se empieza a moverse rápidamente y con grandes estocadas.

Bruce: dios Clint, eres bueno- Clint baja su cara y le empieza a hacer chupetones en el cuello, bruce agarra a Clint de la cara para darle un apasionado beso haciendo que sus lenguas tengan una batalla.

Bruce: lo siento Clint- Clint no pudo preguntar porque ese lo siento por sentir el cálido semen dentro de el –bruce ahhh- Clint termina embarrando todo el vientre de bruce, cae encima de bruce los dos estaban agitados esperando recuperar el aliento, bruce saca su pene de Clint siente como Clint se estaba quedando dormido se para cargando a Clint lo mete en la tina y lo empieza a bañar cuando ya estaba limpio lo seca luego le pone unos pantalones para dormir lo lleva hacia su cuarto y lo recuesta con mucho cuidado como si fuera de cristal.

Clint: mmm bruce acuéstate conmigo por favor- bruce no espero dos segundos se mete a la cama abrazando a Clint-bruce, te amo – bruce le da un beso –yo también te amo, clint- Clint se acurruca en el pecho de bruce quedándose dormido igual que bruce los dos estaban profundamente dormidos compartiendo el calor de cada uno.

FIN.


End file.
